The wolf and the Deity
by Akafox
Summary: This is a fanfic based off of a theory. Leave now if you don't wanna see my OWN character here as well. Other wise. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

***This is based off a Legend of Zelda theory about the Fierce Deity. It also contains one character of my own. Some of these chapters are from her point of view. If you're not ok with it being based off a theory or my own character in it then please go read something else. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter one: little wolf

Life was a simple life in Termina. Although the two kokiri children playing their instruments was annoying, and hurt my ears with the high notes. These children weren't bad. In fact, I kind of liked the boy. Even if he never talked to me. Not like I could talk to him. I was born in the world of twilight. But I was banished to Termina for reasons I didn't know. Maybe they hated me? Was it because I was born an imp? I didn't know. But upon being sent to this place of chaos I turned into a wolf. They sent the fused shadows with me. Two became cuffs on my legs at the ankles. One became a tight collar. And the last a big cuff at the beginning of my tail, making it look like a red and black flame. I have short brown hair. This is because my hair was once brown. And my eyes are yellow where the whites would be. No pupils and just a bright blue. My fur is white. But there are huge black patches on this canvas of white. Also red markings to. None of these black patches cover my eyes but one touches my left eye. But enough on how I look. Let's talk more about Termina and what happened.

I'm running along. I've already given the kokiri children a warm welcome. Too bad it was only a bark and a howl. But as I left I saw a great light. I moved a little closer. Then darted up the tree. "You two are the only ones with pure heart" the light said. When the light had some what faded I saw it was the three goddesses. "So we shall ask of you something.." they said all at the same time. I saw the girl kokiri say "What? We'll do anything" I stared in awe. The boy just stared seeming to understand. "Good. Link," they pointed to the boy, "you shall be a protector of this chaotic land" then they pointed to the girl, "and Saria, you shall be like we should've been. You shall be like a 'goddess' and answer prayers." They agreed. With that Link became much older looking…it scared me a little. And Saria became so beautiful!

From that day on Termina was never the same. And I missed a lot of the things I used to fight. But they were making it hard to hunt lower things down the food chain. So now that Saria is answering prayers..and Link is fighting the demonic forces…I'm all alone! I barked and whined under the roof of a cave. I was hungrier now. They would sometimes slip me something to eat. And now I hunt constantly. I guess I miss the free food. But I loved them playing their ocarinas..even if the high notes hurt my ears. That was fine compared to the loneliness of being left behind.

I awoke the next day. It was somehow warmer in the cave..then I saw him. He was a boy orange hair with the slightest tinge of brown. And I stared, scared he would kill me. He had a small fire. So that's why it was warmer! "Lonely?" he said grinning. He had some masks with him. The masks looked strange and I got an eerie feel from that little grin but that didn't stop me from nodding. "Ah…you did look quite lonely." He reached out to pet me but I got up and took a paw step or two away. "Oh ho ho! I'm sorry. People call me the Happy Mask Sales Man because I have so many. I brought a few with me." I stared. Then gave a short bark and lay down again. I let him pet me. "He seems gentle" I thought to myself, "He'll be ok…he won't hurt me at least." He smiled and laughed..or maybe it was a chuckle..but it sounded cute. "How come so lonely?" he asked as he continued to pet me. I whined a little. He started taking guesses until he got it ",ok..hmmm abandoned?" I woofed. His grin faded and became a frown. "Oh…I'm sorry. You…you want to get revenge, no?" I nodded. I wish I said no..but at the same time, I was glad I said yes.

I ran out into the land in search of someone who could help me. Or help us. I found someone after running through towns,cities,and small tiny villages. A sheiklan somehow could understand my barks and what I was trying to say. I explained through a series of barks and howls to explain…she said she'd help.

A few days later me and this 'Happy Mask Sales Man' were there watching the demonic Saria and the heavenly Link fight. A sword to the side! A spell! Oh it was exciting…but then it got tear jerking. Link talked for the first time, "I'm sorry, dear friend." He went on, "As the protector I must defeat you, but I don't want to. I have the forth piece of the Tetra force. And I will use it. I'm sorry, friend." I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. His new power…he destroyed her! Well. Mostly destroy her. But I'm pretty sure nothing was left when he used his magic. As this form I call the Termina Force, left him he began to see that his dea friend, Saria, was gone forever now. He started sobbing. Then my new friend rushed out of hiding then calmly walked to Link. "You have met a terrible fate, haven't you?" Link nods, "I know a song I can sing. It heals the troubled spirits and the cursed. Shall I?" That was when I was so pose to cover my ears, claw into them, do anything so that I do not hear. I coverered them best I could. And it worked.

"You'll be fine. As long as your with me…oh ho ho!" I was scared. This is my revenge…? They're masks! I was terrified. I slowly and cautiously took a paw step, by paw step, to him. I stared. This scared my wolf heart until it nearly beat out of my chest. He looked at me. "Ah good. You're still around. Now…we can leave this cursed place!" I stared. Then whined. Then howled a happy howl! It hit me! I was so happy! I would get to leave. This place was depressing to me. I would leave. Go back to twilight? I hope so! He chuckled seeing my happy little smile as I howled and yipped. "Well?" I stopped and stared. "You're excited! Do you like the human world?" I was so sad to hear the words that came next. "You know, Hyrule?" I want to go back to twilight! I want to now! But I left with him. I saw Link! But…that wasn't Link. I was so depressed. Not the same Link, he said!? I whined as we walked off. He was only just born. I sighed as we walked through Hyrule town. I hated it. "Is this what I think it is!?" people would say, "A TWILIGHT WOLF!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Terrible Fate

***If you haven't read the chapter before this one do so now!

Chapter two: A terrible fate

I was scared. A nameless 'twilight wolf' roaming Hyrule? This won't end well…will it? But seeing so many faces makes me wonder…does everyone have a Termina counter part? I was dizzy with all the faces of people whom hunted me down in Termina..the hunter the potion man who gave the other hunters potions so that they could chase after me even longer. Was I the only wolf in all of Termina!? Only wolf or not the faces just brought back frightening memories.

I hopped around in the new shop. A little boy was buying masks! He was so kind! He played with me so often. Not to mention…it was Link's Hyrule counter part! Link here was so kind..just like old Link. As time passed though…he showed up less and less. And after an unfortunate 'adventure' with a skull kid he never showed up again. Not to later after that the Happy Mask Sales Man died…it was so sad….so very sad. I was all alone once again. Nobody to toss beef in the air for me to catch. Nobody to play the ocarina. Nobody to sing me the lullaby on sleepless nights. I can still hear him singing me to sleep at night..that same melody.

_ Goodnight Twilight, not a single star shines bright._

_ On the canvas. That they call_

_ The night._

_ Goodnight Twilight, now the sun has fallen._

_ As we hear small,short screams_

_ While souls, are stolen from their homes._

To some that might be creepy. Some may think it's just plane scary. But being raised mostly in Termina and born in Twilight. This is not a problem. But with this melody playing through my mind…the sweet sounds of a voice I'll never hear again…it pains my heart.

It's been quite the while. What's this? The land covered in Twilight? I wouldn't notice! EHH HEE HEE! I'm happy with this. "THIS WAY MISTER HERO!" a voice yelled. Oh it's none other then…another twilight imp? How amazing! Well this helps so much! I hid and watched. A wolf ran in. The imp was sitting comfortably on his back just riding him like a horse. "A fine stallion" I barked. It was a joke but he heard me. He ran over and I heard the imp spout out something "Ehh hee hee! A twilight wolf? How….'uncommon'! Come here puppy dog!" I walked over slowly. I was scared. Again faced with a stranger. Would she die to? I tried to stay silent but I barked. "Oh you're a twilight alright! Common and follow us…you'll have a bit moe fun then wandering around here!" she was right. I would. But should I? Every friend I make is killed. But like someone off their head I followed close behind. Until…

It was in the light world now. I followed Link. Well I think that was his name. Such a common name! He was an adult so I had guessed that this might be the same Link…? Maybe. Never know, ya know? But as I followed him into a little village.."MONSTER!" people screamed. A monster? Oh right. Twilight wolf. Well this sucked for me! I closed my eyes and stared into the dark… I hummed to myself. It was strange sounding to humans but it meant "the color in your face. Mind if I take it all apart!?" as an sign of insanity. Well. Am I insane? I think I might be becoming insane as I walk through a town cursed at by every human in sight.

Suddenly it came over me. I don't know what it was! It just came…and left me a monster. We were in the kokiri village. I saw a child. He said, "Hey, Link? Is this your new pet?" he said. Link, shaking his head, as this feeling comes over me. Black claws come out. My black and red 'fire' tail becomes a real black and red flame. And the red markings crawl out from the black patches. They cover my white 'canvas'. My brown hair nearly turning black. My yellow and blue eyes. They were so pretty, weren't they? Now the yellow turns black. The blue part that serves as pupils in a way, become a icey white. How did I feel? Like a true animal. Free to do as I wished. I didn't care! I JUST RAN! ISN'T THAT WHAT ANIMALS DO!? THEY RUN!? AND THEY HUNT!? RIGHT? RIIIIIIGHT!?

When I was out of this state. My claws white, red canvas white once again, my eyes as they were. When all was right with me again. I was being scolded by the imp. "Don't do that!" she said. "You took a few innocent lives ya know! You mostly killed monsters. I thought we could leave u like that. But then u heard me laugh and turned on the humans! What's wrong with you!?" I don't know. What else did I do!?

Ever since then Midna begged me for the fused shadow that formed the collar. I gave it to her. I whined when I did. The whine meant "TAKE IT NOW!" I kind of blame the fused shadow for what happened. Ok I completely blame it. But those are evil right? And I turned evil? Maybe it was the fused shadow? I didn't know. Nor did I want to know. I was just glad to not be insane. Not be killing.

Light that's burned and kept me sane. It's slowly fading. As I step between twilight and the 'hylian' world. I feel the urge to allow it to take over a second time only getting stronger. And stronger. And stronger. I wish it'd go away! At first I tell you about the deity! He's….in the distance….I see ' Deity Link' as the Happy Mask Sales Man called him. I see him in the distance waving. Waving goodbye? Possibly.

Emotions I feel. Some of them are turning to none. I stare at Deity Link. He wants me to come. I take a paw step to him. "HEY" the imp screams. I never got her name. "HEY LISTEN TO THE GREAT MIDNA!" the great? Not so much, Midna. But thanks for telling me your name. I take another paw step and Link gasps. Could he see himself as the deity? I doubt it. I bark. Five more paw steps closer. "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I didn't listen. I heard a howl behind me as Link became a wolf again and lept next to me. I then realize. This is the hylian place. The world of light. And….he's standing right there. Link stood next to me. In his wolf form, I knew for sure he could see him to. "The smile that you've had for all the years. Doesn't it bare so many empty tears? Oh…sorry. The tears full of regret?" I stared at this possibly fake Deity Link. "Don't belive him." The wolf Link said in a low growl. "He's full of lies" the Deity Link stared in astonishment at the wolf. "FULL OF LIES!? I AM NOT!" Who do I belive? Who? WHO!?

I'm sorry. I listened. I ran to him at full speed, wolf Link got blurry in my eyes…and so did Midna. Am I…falling into madness? I stopped in front of deity Link. I barked and howled happily as he put out a hand. "Shake" he said as if commanding a house hold dog. I looked down at my paws. What? Shake? What'll happen when I take your hand!? Deity Link smiled at me. Wolf Link gave up on me prancing back and began howling, snarlking, barking, anything that he could get out of his mouth fast enough! "DON'T GO!" one snarl would mean "PLEASE HE'S NOT REAL!" a howl would mean. I cut him off after a loud bark. "Don't Link. I'll take his hand." The Deity Link smiled as I put a paw into his hand. I felt my whole body turn red. The white and black canvas entirely red. Except for a red and black flame for a tail.. my eyes completely black, the cuffs around my tail and paws break and form into fused shadows as my head slowly turns to Link and Midna.

I don't know what happned next…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. A Kind Soul

I didn't go insane. How surprising! Well I take it a sign from Deity Link. He stood infront of me playing the battle over again with EVERY detail. How cool! I didn't watch most of it…but then came the ending. Where he was turned into a mask. Everything around us became pitch black. Now I was scared. I stared him in the eyes and barked. "Hm? 'Why are you here?' " he said. Then he started laughing. "I wanted to make sure my best friend is doin' ok! Say…you wouldn't mind something…" he stopped. Then continued. "Link get's to learn all these cool moves with his sword…don't you want to learn something cool as a wolf?" the words bounced through my head. Link learned WHAT? And I'll learn to do 'cool' stuff like that to? I couldn't refuse.

I awoke in a cave. Lit by only Midna's glowing hair. She looked over at me. "Ehh hee hee! Awake are we?" wolf Link then nudged me. "Awww. You suddenly fainted so we dragged you here." Oh..this explains a lot. Like why I'm in a cave. Really though that's all it really explained. Link was worried about the wolf who has been training with a possibly fake Deity Link? Well..for all I know it could've been the real Deity Link back from the dead. Then again. If your turned into a mask…are you dead or do you live in the mask? Eh I didn't care. And I still don't pay much thought to the subject. I mostly worry about Midna and Link. My new two best friends. "We're leaving for Hylian Lake. I think it's called Hylian Lake…Ohhh wolfy! Is it Hyrule Lake or Hylian Lake?" Link didn't bark. He didn't even look her way. He stared at me. Probably trying to figure out what's going on my head. But I just stared up at the small glow of her hair.

A few days later, after…'catching' some fish, I was ready to leave. When we got to Hylian Lake Link corrected us. "Hylia." Midna looked at him. "It's lake Hylia." Errrrrr…..OK! This is fine! I guess…well it's kinda cool name…not really. Midna then repeated the name. After a long and creepy 'scene' shown by this…light? I don't know what it is! But it was really light and pretty…kind of. It was still really pretty. But this is not the point. After a long and creepy scene Zant stole the fused shadows. I still have the one on my tail and the one Midna wears but other then that. Zip. Zero. GONE. Well that fine by me. But Midna seemed very upset. Midna then screamed, loud and clear, "WE HAVE TO GET THE FUSED SHADOWS!" ok , ok Midna. Man don't got to scream it into my ear! I'm a wolf!

I was running right by Link's side. I looked over at him, still running. I stared until he got to Hyrule castle town again. A turn for the worst came. A guard came and grabbed me while Link was running. I yelped but he only looked over his shoulder. Stopped running. Stared at me. Then just returned to running! Aw..he hates me! How nice!? No seriously he left me behind. I was locked in a cell. My back left leg was chained to the wall as I growled and snarled. I didn't move to kill any of them. Yah..that would be kind of bad. I stared out the cell door as a girl with long blonde hair walked over to the door. "Another of the monsters…?" I'm no monster. She then shooed the guards then came into my cell. I stood up and growled at her. She stared at me calmy and took a few steps closer. I began to snarl as well. She walked over and before I could even flinch, she had a hand holding my mouth shut and hushed me as I continued to growl. Then she began to sing a lullaby.

_Goodnight. Sweet light_

_Close your eyes as the moon._

_Desends._

_Sleep tight._

_Lovely soul._

I stopped growling and wagged my tail. I felt her hand move from my mouth and start petting me. "Your no monster…I know. I can tell. " I noticed the Tetra Force on her hand. "I have a piece of the Tri force-" oh…ok TRI force "-it's the Triforce of wisdom. Do you know about the Triforve where your from?" oh..er…no. I nodded any ways! She smiled at me and sat by me, leaning against the wall. I stared at her. "Sleepy much? I can tell you're struggling to keep your eyes open." I stared a little longer then rested my head on her legs as I lay down. She smiled and sang the lullaby once or twice more as I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to hot air. Fiery hot air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, The Meeting Of Escape

Everyday that this Zelda girl returns. I feel as if I can remember a little more of what happened with me and Deity Link. He's a crazy dude, now that I can remember. But that's not the point. Zelda has stroked me, and fed me, but she won't let me out. But I saw someone new today.

The world felt very off and I heard twilight creatures about. " I'm right _heeeeeeeeeeere!"_ a voice said. It was weird sounding voice. It didn't sound like Zelda, Link, Midna, or any of the guards. This scared me a little since it also didn't sound like Deity Link. "_hn?" _ I heard the voice say. " Your not here? Oh….so sorry!" I yelped trying to make myself known. Suddenly I saw a man in a twilight robe in front of the bars on my cell door. "_Ohh! _ Here you are!" He seemed off. And…did he sew his lips shut or some thing!? It looks like they were. I wonder if it hurts to do that. "Think me strange, do we?" Urk. Is he some kind of mind reader. "You're a _speeeecial _ wolf! Special! You were friends with the deity and 'goddess' of termina, no?" Ok he's a mind reader I'm sure. I barked and nodded. He 'danced' around a bit then opened the door.

I was taught more about my friends. I wondered why they were turned into MASKS and not dead bodies. But with a very long explanation I learned my old friend was evil. Although being told that Happy Mask Salesman was evil wasn't very surprising. I mean he turned Deity Link into a mask and took in a pitiful twilight wolf as if it were a puppy. He seemed pretty off. But then this man went on, "I need you for something…" 'something'? "I need you to help me recollect the tears of light from Faron Woods. Are you up for it, my pretty wolf?" I nodded at him and he took me there. "Just defeat the light spirit for it's tears… good luck."

It took me a while to get this spirit to come out, about an hour or two if you want to be exact. Oh it took an hour to get it to come out! It turned itself into a golden wolf with white eyes. "BE GONE DEMON!" oh just like every other thing in this good-for-nothing Hyrule! Calling me a 'demon' or 'monster'! Ok now the fight is personal!

He tried to pounce on me but fazed through me. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed as I pinned him down. I leaned a bit closer to his ear and whispered in a low voice, "Light cannot touch darkness…darkness banishes light." I felt my red markings climb out of the black just a bit. Not like turning full on demon but I felt a huge surge of power as the symbols and markings moved. My tail in an instant turned to fire and burned half his body for a split second before being thrown off, and my tail turning to a normal tail. I got up and shook off the slight pain from hitting the ground. Suddenly I was pinned down and scratched across the eye. I tried to kick him off but he somehow WASN'T fazing through me. I tried to escape but no. He was about to bite me with a killing blow when the fused shadow brace on my tail separated into a fused shadow and my fur turned black, my red marking still remained. I jumped on him and the black color of my fur climbed down from my paws and covered his fur. I got off, a little frightened, and watched this creature of light struggle to get the black off him. Then within seconds he seemed to be in great pain. He yowled and howled until his body collapsed. I slowly took paw step by paw step to him then the black crawled onto my paws and stayed on my fur like my normal fur. I looked at the fused shadow which reformed as the brace on my tail once again. The spirit broke into twenty glowing tears.

I ran through the land hiding tears with powerful beings of twilight. But only then did it strike me that I had ruined what Link had FIXED. Ops?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, 'Betray' and Forgiven

I don't know why I'm helping him any more. This world of twilight feels so normal to me but I can hear the heart beat of Link even though he's miles from me. I hear Midna's orders to him, being issued as they come closer to this world of twilight. And Zelda. What have I done to her? Her conversations with me are ringing through my mind. I have a habit of trusting non-light based creatures a lot more then people born in the world of light. But suddenly I see someone out of the corner of my eye. No. It's not a person. It's a mask. I cautiously went over to it. It was the Happy Mask Salesman. His unnatural grin, his eyes that never opened, it's all there on this mask. Old memories flood my mind as I stare at it. "You'll meet a terrible fate now won't you?" a voice said. It didn't sound like the mask salesman. Nor did it sound like anyone else I knew. But this voice sounded gentle almost, never the less I could feel as if this would be the beginning of the end. I turned my head slowly…just to see Majora, alive and well, standing there.

Slowly she turned into the little girl, Saria. Saria stared at me and laughed a little. "Oh ho ho! Don't remember? Or is it just a shock to see the old friend?" she said this in such a way it almost sounded taunting. She then turned into the 'goddess' Saria. "You tricked me…you made it trick me." She said. Her voice grew more hateful and hateful as she spoke "You were cruel with your revenge. I saw everything but this sheiklan was charming…I didn't know entirely what would happen and that this mask-" she took out Majora's Mask, "- was cursed." I saw her put on the mask and become Majora before my very eyes. I'm running out of time before she strikes at me, I know it. But I stand there, still as stone.

Suddenly a howl was heard and Majora left me. I turned my head to see Wolf Link. His heart beat still ringing in my ears I asked, "how'd you find me?" He looked where Majora was then back at me. "Ehh haa haa! Your easy to find in this land of twilight!" I heard Majora speak, "I'll get you soon my little furry!" I looked around seeming frantic so Link showed a bit of concern. "Are you ok?" he whined. I wasn't the least bit ok but I put on a brave face and yipped, "Just swell!" Then in a low growl he responded with telling me I needed help. "Maybe the fused shadows were better with you." Midna suggested with one of her famous smiles. I nodded and the braces and collar were back. I felt the red markings crawl back into place completely. To be honest, I'd forgotten they'd been out of place until then. But that didn't change the facts.

I stayed put as Link ran back and forth along the path only to come back beat up and sore. And without a tear of light. He looked at me and whimpered as if asking for help. So I ran off and saw a twilight beast. I leapt onto it's back and latched on as it thrashed about. I dug my fangs into it's neck right before it had the chance to grab me. I heard it screech as a single tear was given to me. So I rinsed and repeated this about ten more times before getting tierd. I saw the strange man again, while laying down in front of Link. Midna then cried out, "ZANT!" and I looked at him. He laughed a little. Ok so Zant is his name. That makes sense! Ok. No it doesn't. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat ar you doing!?" he shouted while looking at me. Oh little old me? Undoing what I thought was right. Midna then started yelling at him before Zant had enough and she was flung across the place into a tree. He didn't even touch her. Yah this is a bad biscuit and bad biscuits make the baker go broke.

Link rose to his feet, or in this case, rose to his paws. He stared Zant right in the


End file.
